The Witch and The Overseer
by TheKnightOfMalta
Summary: Seer, a special infected who can control common infected like puppets meets a young girl who has turned into a witch. Maintaining her past humanity, the Witch who he names Vivian trails behind Seer like a lost puppy. Although it is clear to Seer she is something out of the ordinary, he finds out that his unique power does not effect her. Love interests and hostile encounters ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dead by the Moonlight

Three days after first infection

I walked the streets of Atlanta at a brisk pace, humming a tune that used to be played by a musician from my past life. The tune was older than I was, but it played out nicely in my head. I walked with my hands held in the pockets of my vest, nodding my head from side to side while also maneuvering any infected that got in my way to the side. I wasn't sure how I did it, but these infected seemed to bend to my will, at least until I got to a certain point in Atlanta, then they'd grow irritated and hiss at me when I tried, so I tended to stay well within my controllable boundaries. I got bored of just humming and decided to sing the song softly aloud, it would attract the infected's attention but they wouldn't venture too close.

"_Come fly with me, lets fly, lets fly away~" _I sang to the invisible tune, gaining stares from my less than intelligent others who scattered the streets. I hadn't seen a group of humans in awhile and it severely bored me when I didn't have some action. I guess I should get the fact that I'm not a living being anymore, the infection known as the Green flu had ended my life but strangely I woke up in full control of my body and others. While my power was limited to these commoners, I could also influence and interact with 'special' infected. I had only run into the strange territorial beings who seemed to all wear hoods of which I had designated them Hunters. I found it strange how aggressive they were even to other infected, like they still gripped their humanity by a thread. Not that it mattered, when push came to shove I could shove a Hunter straight through a wall, or at least I think I could, I had only experimented with one of the commoners.

I turned down an alleyway which backed off of a corner store and continued the next verse of my song. "_If you could use, some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bomba-" _I was cut off by the sound of distressed crying coming from behind a door which I guessed led to the storage locker for the convenience store. I turned to face the door and casually walked up to it, the crying still echoing from within, I knocked on the door twice and called out. "Hello? Everything okay in there?" I said, pressing my ear against the door, listening for any sound. I waited a few seconds, then heard the sounds of quick movement as I twisted the handle of the door and sprung it open. A cardboard box was thrown my way and I caught it in both hands. It had large slices taken out of it as I peered at it.

"Go away!" The young woman yelled, her hands were like that of knives as they gleamed in the moonlit room which previously had been pitch black. She wore nothing but underclothes as she stayed near the back wall in terror. I took a step closer to her realizing one important fact, this girl wasn't human anymore, but she could talk which caught my interest. She flinched when my foot touched the ground as she slid her back down the wall into a fearful position. "Please... go away..." she pleaded quietly, her voice being drowned out by her sobbing. I shook my head in disbelief as I approached her. The sight of me moving closer to her caused her to scream at me.

"NO! STAY BACK!" she screeched as I paid her no heed and got within a few feet of her, crouching down to hold eye contact with this young, poor, infected, sane girl. Her eyes welled up again and fresh tears poured down her cheeks, it seemed like she had been crying for days, probably since the beginning when she turned. Maybe she couldn't handle her new appearance. Her hair was long and silver in color, her eyes wore a distinct purple glow, hardly that of a monsters and her face was very nearly covered by the silver hair. I lifted a hand, causing her to flinch again as I moved the hair out of the way. Her purple eyes shot downwards and then found their way back into mine. My lifeless, black, demonic eyes.

She seemed to shake at my touch but she didn't flinch or scream again while I gazed at her. My curiosity sparked itself anew as I cleared my throat. "What brings a poor soul like you to my side of town might I ask?" I questioned her, catching her shaking gaze before she returned it to the ground for her response. "I-I-I don't know, I woke up here, I was alone for... I forget how long and I was just stuck thinking alone in the dark. Then, I heard someone singing outside and it caused me to cry, I don't know why though but it did. It reminded me of a dream I had had, and it just made me hysterical." she finished, looking back up at me.

"Hmm" I grunted, looking back at her as she shifted her gaze away again. She had heard me singing and that's what made her like this, so frail and fragile. I wondered what the transition looked like which gave me an idea on its own. "_Come fly with me, lets fly, lets fly away~" _I sang slowly and softly. She shot her gaze back to me and I could see the tears on the verge of escaping her eyes again. "_If you can use, some exotic booze, there's a bar in far-_" I stopped as she grabbed hold of me by the arms, digging her claws into my skin and drawing blood. She cushioned her head against my chest and cried "Please... stop..." she begged me and it was then I knew I might have to give up my singing carrier for this girl. I wrapped my arm daringly around her head which receive a shaky breathe from her. I let her get it all out before pulling her attention back to me.

"Alright, listen, I got a much better place for you to stay other than this storage closet. So what do you say? Want to come spend the night with the local territory boss?" I asked, joking about the boss thing since I didn't know if there was others like me or not. She perked up a little and looked at me as if her eyes were saying 'Really!?', instead she nodded in agreement. I hoisted her to her feet and took off my vest, placing it around her half naked torso. The vest was covered in a slight amount of blood of which she drew from my arms. She didn't react to it and instead mumbled her thanks, attempting not to cut the vest's fabric.

"One thing before we go, do you have a name? Or would you like me to give you one?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly. She pondered the question for a moment and then pointed to me ask if saying 'You choose'. I sighed loudly "Alright then... lets see... your new name shall be...Vivian." I said, raising an eyebrow at her seeing if she approved or not. She seemed happy, and she actually smiled which had been the first time I saw her smile since I found her. I nodded in finality to her reaction. "Okay, Vivian it is." I said turning around and standing at the doorway. She seemed to perk up again and I heard a soft mumble coming from behind me, I turned to see her slightly confused for a second. "W-what do I call you then?" she asked me, playing the part of a shy little girl who met her knight in shining armor. I sighed again and turned to face back inside the storage room. "You can call me Seer, like Overseer. I run things around her, well mostly anyways, I'm as new to this as you are." I said. She took it in, then she giggled slightly to which I raised an eyebrow. She didn't say anything, just pranced up to me at the doorway and took my arm in hers and nodded in readiness. I nodded back and closed the door behind us, as we walked back out of the alleyway I dared not sing my tune again... by Frank Sinatra... that's who it was by...why I remembered it now, I haven't the foggiest idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dead Lay Dormant

Four days after first infection

The light of dawn shone through the uncovered window to my uptown Atlanta residence. The building had once been a inhabited apartment building, of which I made my room on the top floor which overlooked the street below. The light woke me up from my sleep, I had gotten back late and just collapsed on my bed. I opened my eyes hesitantly as the light caused them to ache. I sat up to maneuver my body out of the light so I could see properly. I almost headbutted my new roommate as she sat staring at me intently until I had sat up. Vivian yelped and fell backwards onto the bed in fright. I hadn't meant to move as fast as I had, so it was understandable that I scared her. She had been watching me sleep, for how long I don't know. Her purple eyes gleamed even more glamorously in the sunlight but her skin stayed its current, what seemed to be natural color of paleish gray.

"I-I'm sorry! I woke up awhile back and you looked so comfortable, I didn't want to wake you up!" She said, trying to excuse herself from watching me. I placed my hand on hers and put on a smile and looked at her forgivingly. "It's alright, its my fault for sleeping in so late, you must be hungry." I said standing up. We had shared the same bed and she had been out cold the second her head had hit the pillow so she was quite startled when I stood up without proper pants or shirt on. Vivian dove under the blankets that had recently covered my exposed chest and hid her face. "You didn't tell me you were half naked!" She shouted, as her voice was slightly muffled from the blankets. I pulled down a t-shirt over my head to cover my chest and slid into some sweatpants. "Your one to talk, you fell asleep half naked before I did. What you think I was gonna sleep with my sweater and clothes on?" I asked moving the blankets away from her face for a second. Although pale, her face went a light red as I looked at her. She shot up from under the blankets ready for an argument. "No! But I didn't think you'd go to sleep with a girl you just met the night before wearing nothing but boxers!" she shouted. As she had shot up, her tops strap and mingled its way to loosely wrap around her shoulder. Noticing this, Vivian made a desperate and embarrassed grab for the strap, clearly forgetting her claws cut like a diamond on glass. The strap was cut clean in two and the right side of her tank top was hanging loosely revealing her unmentionables. Vivian flailed again in embarrassment to cover herself with her hands, unlike fabric she doesn't cut as easy so it would have been like if her hands were normal.

"D-d-d-don't look!" she shot at me, her cheeks taking on a permanent color of rosy red. I sighed heavily, taking out one of my larger shirts and holding it just in front of her. "Since you may cut this with your hands, I think it'd be better if I put this on you, I won't look I swear but you'll have to guide me." I offered, gingerly waving the shirt around. She looked startled but solemnly nodded in agreement, using her free hand to cut the rest of her top off and peeling it slowly off as not to give me any chance of a glance. She was now bare chested, covering her breasts with her hands as she stare away from my awaiting glare. "Close your eyes now..." she mumbled softly. I did as I was told and held the shirt out while doing so. I felt her get close to me in order to slip into the shirt and then I felt her press up against my chest, her face buried in my shoulder. "Your the first person I've met to be this nice to me... thank you..." I felt a small peck on my cheek and then the feeling of the shirt being taken from my grasp. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." she said, and I did. My shirt was way too big for her so it acted more like a night gown then a shirt, considering I had gotten it a few sizes larger. She had somehow managed not to cut it at all and stood there twisting back and forth like she was anxious.

"Hungry now?" I asked, catching her attention. "Huh? Yes, I am, what do you have?" she asked in return. I pointed over my shoulder to the kitchen.

"Well, I got some human food if you want, stuffs okay and I prefer it to any else."

"Human food..." she said, pausing after she had said it. I saw a little gleam slowly go down from her eye.

Why didn't I just say food?

* * *

AN: A little short on this chapter, kinda just wanted to get a slight relationship thing done with this one. I don't know when Ill start throwing in some action and explosions yet, but probably after Seer cheers Vivian up because he's a dumb ass and says the wrong things.

A note on Vivian: I had actually wrote beforehand that Vivian wouldn't know what Boxers were, but then she wouldn't have been embarrassed and she also wouldn't have reacted the same way. So I said screw it and gave her knowledge of the wonder of Boxers. Shes supposed to be a Weak, Fragile, Cute, Tsundere-ish love interest. She also reacts badly to being reminded that she's dead, in case your wondering about the ending there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Boundaries

Four and a Half days since first infection

I managed to make up for my miss use of words by making her the best breakfast I could. She couldn't get a good grip on the utensils so I had to feed it to her. It was kind of awkward considering she was shy when it came to personal stuff; every time I brought the fort to bear with its load she would look at me and then quickly bite the food off of it and chew slowly while maintaining eye contact with something other than me. Throughout the rest of the day she seemed to give me the cold shoulder until quite suddenly she came up to me with a question. "Can we go on a walk around the city? I don't remember anything other than that storage closet and I'm interested in having a look around." She asked. We hadn't done anything since breakfast except lounge around my beat up apartment, occasionally an infected would wander around and hear us in the room and attempt a break in. This always seemed to make her jump, even when we heard them coming down the hall. It only took a moment or two to send them on their way, their curiosity filled with an order to explore the other side of the territory.

Taking her outside would be a hassle, the only clothes she had was the shirt I had given her, other than that she was still in her underwear from the waist down. I don't know if other infected got cold or not, but every now and then I would catch her shivering so I assumed so. I nodded my head in agreement which seemed to brighten her up a little, I could almost feel the coldness fading away until she shivered again. "Wait here, Ill go take a look around the empty rooms for some pants your size." I said, walking towards the door, closing it lightly behind me. I walked down the hallway, opening any door I could and breaking down any that wouldn't budge. I had soon amassed a rather large pile of woman's clothing and had piled them into a basket. All the clothes were small or medium in size ranging from light pink to dark black. When I pushed the door open I heard her let out a gasp as I slid the giant basket into the apartment, closing the door behind me again. She looked at the pile cautiously then looked at me for assistance, I had nearly forgotten about her problem and then realized something. I'd have to help her change clothes on a day to day basis.. this was going to be a rather awkward living situation.

Together we sorted through the various pieces of clothing, anything she liked we set down in a pile next to her and anything she didn't like we put next to me. The things she did like were kind of opposite of what I expected of a out going girl like her, lots of dark colors, nothing revealing mostly clothes that would bundle you up and keep you warm. I guess she felt the cold a lot worse than anyone else did. When we had sorted through the pile I took the left over clothes and tossed them into the basket and placed them out in the hall. After that she had me help her change, which again, was a very awkward situation for the both of us.

"Don't look! Keep your eyes closed but hold them still!" She said ordering me as I held out a pair of underwear. If she had been any other infected I'd have shut her up for the attitude, maybe have her stand out in the cold all night only to come crying back to me and be more obedient, but this girl was completely immune to my control. I felt her legs slip past my hands and pulled up, I let go as soon as my hands ran up past her waist which received a little yelp from her, which she muffled herself. Soon after she was dressed and seemed to have forgotten the past few moments, or has just chosen to ignore them, taking my arm again and very nearly cutting me with her long knife like fingers. I looked down at them just barely digging into my shirt sleeve which caught her attention. "Sorry, I can't control their sharpness." she apologized. I shook my head, patting the back of her hand. "We need to find you some gloves."

We walked for what seemed like hours, checking out every little corner of the small territory I felt comfortable showing her. She was very curious about what I could and couldn't do, asking me questions non stop for our entire walk. "So... does it work on me?!" she asked quite suddenly, she seemed extra curious about this fact. I looked at her cautiously then looked away, mumbling out a small "No." which seemed to please her. She tightened her grip on my arm quite suddenly when we both noticed a group of infected huddling over something, they made tearing sounds along with a wet ripping of whatever they were huddled over. Vivian huddled behind me in fear, I think we both knew that what they were huddled over was someone unlucky enough to be caught. The corpse wouldn't turn, he was torn to shreds and after major damage was dealt to the body the virus didn't have a use for the bits left over. At least, that's what I assumed after seeing infected eating people for the last four days, seeing some get up and some not. She shook quite frantically, he claws dug into me quite deeply causing a stiffening pain to shoot through me.

"H-hey...ease up a little.. please." I stammered out, taking here attention off the feasting infected to me, noticing her grip she let out a yelp like earlier but had forgotten to muffle it. The sound caught the Infected's attention, sending their gaze to us. They didn't look satisfied with their meal, and the situation soon became apparently worse to me when I attempted to command them to continue eating and disregard the human like food that stood roughly one hundred feet from them. The command bounced back at me like a ball thrown at a wall would, we were at my territory's boundary, and they were outside my control range. Once outside of my territory I lost control of them momentarily, the only way for control to be restored would require them to stay within my boundaries for at least a day.

One of the infected screamed at us, dropping a piece of what looked to be a kidney to the ground.

"M-m-make them go away..." Vivian stammered out, still very much afraid of the infected. I could tell what was going to happen before it did. An infected only screamed when it was about to charge, and charge it did, straight for Vivian. It came soaring at us at full sprint, its friends a short ways behind it. I didn't want to have to kill in front of her, I figured a harmless infected girl who's retained her humanity could be shielded from the violence of our new world. These infected gave me no other choice, I cocked my arm back behind me, making the bones in my arm crack violently but not from stress. It was like if you were to crack your knuckles. In a flash I used my inhuman strength to shatter the infected's skull, the headless corpse flew backwards knocking one of the others onto its back. The remaining infected kept up its charge, as I swung my hand back and then forward into its chest, impaling it on my arm. I regarded the corpse coldly, tossing its lifeless remains into the wall of the nearby store. The last infected struggled to get up after being knocked down. I didn't give it the chance to, instead I charged this time, as it lay on the ground arching its back into a sitting position. I wound up my foot and delivered a kick to its head, which was sent flying like a football and sailed over the building down the street.

I admired my kick, my male lust for violence taking into account my strength and sending a pulse of praise throughout my body. I turned back to Vivian, who seemed to shake in terror. I walked up to her slowly, causing her to take a hesitant step back, but didn't take another as I closed in. I stopped a few meters from her and stood still. Her eyes shook with the rest of her which I doubted was from the cold.

"...Why didn't you just send them away?" she asked shaking softly.

I just hung my head in shame, I noticed she started to tear up which caused my head to dip lower.

She rushed up to me suddenly and buried her head in my chest, and her claws in my back, but I absorbed the pain for her. She started crying harder into my chest which only strengthened her grip.

I cradled her head in my arms and rocked back and forth slowly, like a mother would cradle a child.

"I'm sorry... I just... didn't want them to hurt you..." I said softly.

We stood there till the street lights flickered on, and then they suddenly blanked out. Looks like the city's generators had finally given out, which meant they were in utter darkness when we got back to the apartment. For now I continued to cradle her head and took in all her grief and withstood my pain.

I wouldn't let anything like this happen to her... even if it killed me.

* * *

A.N: Big chapter here, hope you guys enjoyed it. What really inspired me to write so much today was the suddeny growth in followers and fav's for this story. Now I know this sounds like normal popularity craving BS but when I see stuff like that I feel more oblidged and more in the mood to write.

Also, if you have any suggestions or if you want to see when the next chapters coming out, head on over to: .com Ill be doing updates of chapters there if the writing for them takes too long, as well as some personal updates. Ill just let the first post there speak for the other things I thought I'd bring up. See you guys again when chapter 4 is released!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I've changed the perspective of the characters instead of being in first person, the story will be told in third person.**

Chapter 4: A Blanket of Darkness

Five Days after First Infection

When they got back to the apartment all the lights had been sucked out of existence, the hallways were covered in darkness and navigation was near impossible for the average human being. Luckily neither of Seer or Vivian were human so they could easily see in the dark. Seer climbed the stairs up to the top floor, carrying Vivian on his back. She had passed out due to exhaustion due to the day's events; though it was only soon that this had occurred, he had to carry her back to the apartment with her still crying which was no easy task with having to avoid any curious infected that came to find the source of the crying. She remained quiet as he ascended the last flight of stairs. As Seer reached the top of the stairs he felt her stir uncomfortably on his back, digging her claws into his shoulders as she held on. He felt her take in a stuttering breath, guessing she was going to ask to be put down but was surprised when she simply nuzzled into the back of his neck and relaxed her grip. Blood continued to slowly ooze its way out of his wounds but by now he had grown accustomed to the pain he received from her.

Seer approached the door to their safe house which remained closed. Letting go of Vivian's right thy, Seer quickly opened the door so that he didn't let her slip off his back. As he did this she let out a tired moan and dug her claws back into his shoulders so that she didn't fall off his back before he returned to keep her steady. They slid into the apartment quietly and shut the door behind them. Seer walked down the long hallway that was the entrance to the apartment and made a turn into the bedroom on the right. He walked up to the bed and sat down on it, allowing Vivian to slide off his back but her arms remained linked softly around his neck. He waited patiently for her to release him from her grip but his patience was not rewarded so he instead attempted to stand up. He was brought down again by surprising strength and a piercing pain as Vivian yet again dug her claws into him, causing him to sit down again. He was about to scold her before she nuzzled roughly into him, causing the spot at which she did so to become slightly wet. She was crying again. He placed a reassuring hand on hers before she murmured out a request through her tears.

"…Don't leave me…" she said softly, barely audible even in the quiet vacancy of the room. She released him softly as he turned to face her. Her hair had fallen in front of her face along with her bangs which had moved to cover her eyesight, none the less; the stream of tears was still visible in the darkness of the room. Seer bent down and brushed away the tears from her eyes, moving her bangs out of the way as he took her hands in his.

"I'll be back alright? Just stay here, I promise I won't be long." He said reassuringly letting go of her hands. He couldn't help but notice she reached out longingly as he let go but quickly pulled back and waited as he walked out the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Seer decided he needed to change into something more fitting for sleep along with the thought that he should dress his cuts. Entering the kitchen, Seer pulled out a roll of bandaging which he had started collecting since Vivian and joined him, this roll was the only one he had currently. He finished wrapping his wounds and placed a black T-shirt over top of them along with removing his underwear and throwing on a pair of plaid pajama pants in their place. He had decided he had done just about enough that he wanted to do, as well as he had wanted to give Vivian her probably much needed space.

Seer walked back down the hallway to the bedroom stopping just outside the door and placing a keen ear to the wood. He could not hear any weeping from inside so he assumed Vivian had stopped crying. When he entered the room he was relieved to see she had fallen asleep, letting out a deep yet quiet sigh of relief. He slipped under the covers and turned to face the wall when suddenly he was face to face with a red faced, silver haired, purple eyed woman who he had previously assumed to be asleep. He attempted to gasp but before he could she pulled herself closer to him, pressing up against his body under the covers. Something hard was pressing against his bare skin, not her claws but something cone like in shape. He heard her moan softly as she buried her face into his collar and lay there looking up at him. Her eyes shone with a hungry gleam that brought a slight nervousness to Seer, he was about to ask what was wrong before he realized something… Vivian was naked under the sheets. Seer felt the red seep into his cheeks and noticed the same thing had happened to Vivian. Why was she doing this? Was it because of how he acted? He didn't have time to think much as he continued to stare into Vivian's eyes. Suddenly, she lurched upwards exposing her upper torso from beneath the sheets although Seer couldn't catch a glimpse at this. He was gently and passionately embraced in a kiss with his roommate, the girl he had found half naked in a supply closet and had only shared the same apartment and bedroom with her once before. His mind has barely settled before she pushed into him again, repeating the kissing motion while at the same time maneuvering her hand to lift up his shirt. He didn't have time to stop her and prepared for the pain that was coming. It never came; instead a soft feeling crept up his body along with her claws. They dragged the normally sharp tips along his skin but instead of pain he received a feeling of being tickled almost, like she was dragging a feather up his body as she removed his shirt. Once the black t-shirt lay strewn on the floor he took her hand is his suddenly, this time palm to palm as he rand his fingers up and down what seemed to be dulled claws. He wasn't cut by his actions, in fact the claws felt like real fingers now, soft and longing for something.

Vivian hadn't looked away when he noticed her body but when he started touching her hand she seemed overly embarrassed. Vivian shot her eyes away from him as he inspected her hands. Seer decided he had had enough of her hands and looked to the now shy girl who lay beside him, grabbing her face he forced his lips to hers as their tongues collided and danced with each other. They continued this, completely absorbed in passion as Vivian somehow managed to find her way on top of him. Her body now fully exposed to him, she held on to him and continued her loving assault, soon enough bringing up enough courage to move her hand down his now bandaged and uncovered chest. The last thing Seer remembered was a wild face of ecstasy that had found its way onto the witches face before his mind went blank.

* * *

**Woah... that was... steamy... anyways just a small-ish chapter for this update entirely composed of Sex/Romance in a way. Anyways I have a proposition for all of you. If anyone would like a NSWF .5 chapter for more *Quote* Action *Un-Quote* then I'll happily oblige or would you rather just have me continue with the story? Leave a review or send me a PM. Ill see you guys in the next chapter where things get...deceiving. *Suspenseful Orchestra Music***


End file.
